Mumble
by MsNarwhal
Summary: Sequel to "Dreams" What happened during nap time. Blaine's POV


_Sequel to Dreams. My second story and my second smut._

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: What happened during nap time?_

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: none really_

_POV: Blaine_

_Kind of OOC_

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee because my name is not, nor will ever be Ryan Murphy._

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the common room waiting for <em>him,<em> who may you ask? Well let me tell you, he is THE most adorable person in the entire world. What is his name? Kurt, the way it rolls off of my tongue so easily.

I mustered up my courage and walked up to him.

"Kurt! Hey what's up?" I said trying not to sound like the spazz I was inside.

"O-Oh. Hi Blaine," he said so easily. I couldn't help but stare at him for a while. His beautiful glasz eyes and his pristine hair. The way his cherry red lips looks so delicious and kissable. I wonder what those beautiful lips would look like, making hickeys and sucking to ehehem…lower places. I _almost _forgot to reply and I put on my dapper-prep-school-face on again.

"Kurt you okay? You seem tired; did you get enough sleep last night?" I said sincerely. He looked like he had a really had hangover or something, and hell, I knew what it felt like.

"Yeah-I'm perfectly fine," he beamed. Oh those teeth, those beautiful teeth, I wonder what it would feel like if those beautiful teeth grazed on the sensitive skin of my…Oh God, why does he do this to me? I just _know _I have an obvious hard-on right now.

I raise an eyebrow and shrug it off. I hear the distinct click of the gavel and sit down across from Kurt. Wes said something about performing at a nursing home or something, but honestly I'm not paying attention. I was more attentive to the innocent, glasz-eyed, boy in front of me.

He closed his pretty little eyes and his lips parted ever so slightly. I raised an eyebrow and continued to _pretend_ to listen to Wes's boring speech against blue piping or something. I turned back around to face Kurt and saw that his face was flushed and there was an obvious bulge in his pants.

He started panting and let out a low moan that went straight to my growing erection. I'm sure someone noticed my tomato-colored face because I was so rudely poked in the shoulder by a blonde warbler, I think his name was Luke or something.

I put on my bitch face and glowered at him and continued staring at the obviously aroused young man in front of me.

"Blaine~ oh, oh, oh don't stop~," I heard Kurt say. Obviously all the other Warblers noticed too because Wes and David stopped talking to listen to him.

"Ahhhh~ Blaine~ _faster~ _go faster!" he practically yelled. I saw at least four guys take out some tape recorders and get closer to the poor boy.

"More! More! Blaine!" he was at an extremely obvious erection and I couldn't stand it anymore. This boy was going to be the death of me. I walked up to him and poked him in the face several times before David poked him in the stomach pretty hard.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open looking as innocent as ever, considering the fact that just a few moments ago he was moaning and writhing and yelling very suggestive things.

"B-Blaine what are you doing here?" I heard him mumble. That innocent face, the way he would rub the sleep from his eyes is so adorable.

I couldn't really form words so I pathetically said, "U-Uh Kurt you're uh-."

Luckily I really didn't need words because David was pretty pissed about not getting all the attention and said," Just look down damn it!"

Kurt slowly moved his head down and changed to over seven shades of red. He looked all around the room and saw the tape recorders and the flushed boys pathetically hiding their erections in the corner.

"Kur-," I didn't get to finish because just like that, he was gone. "Kurt! Wait! Kurt!" I yelled as he ran down the halls to his dorm. I saw him bawling on his bed and comforted him.

"Kurt- we need to talk," I mumbled. I took a couple steps closer to him, but he just scooted away.

"Kurt, I heard you when you were sleeping, and I wanted to tell you-"I said nervously. Gosh, this is not how I pictured my confession to be. There was supposed to be candles and serenading and llamas and goats or whatever animal he wants sitting on his doorstep.

"-I feel the same way," I continued hopefully. If shock could have a picture in the dictionary, his expression would be it, hands down.

"Y-you do? For real? Really?" he stuttered cutely.

"Yes, Kurt I do, and I could help you with your problem if you want," I said suggestively.

I closed the door behind us and let me tell you, it was fucking MINDBLOWING.

It was the morning after our escapades and if anything it was the most pleasant Saturday morning of my life, not just because I woke up with the love of my life, no, but because I woke up to the love of my life sucking me.

"Ooohh damn, Kurt ahhhh don't stop~," I moaned, gripping his hair. For a supposed "baby penguin" he sure was experienced. He slowly started to massage my balls and I saw that his cheeks hollowed out from the pressure he was blowing me with.

"KURT! AHHHH!" I yelled as I came furiously in Kurt's mouth.

"That was one heck of a wake up," I panted out.

"Yeah, but I still have a problem, honey could you help me out? Please?" he gave me his best puppy-dog face and I just couldn't resist, he was too adorable.

"Of course, but do you want to make it interesting?" I asked. Kurt nodded profusely and I whispered hotly in his ear," Whoever gets the other to come first gets to top." I could see him shudder underneath me. I slowly made a trail of hickeys down his chest while he just writhed and moaned under me. I lazily stroked his hard-on and soon my actions became faster and faster.

All of a sudden, Kurt flipped me over and started to stroke my aching hard-on.

"You know Blaine, dear. You look so beautiful when you come for me, do you mind doing it again?" he whispered sexily into my ear. I shuddered at his words and I couldn't help myself.

"Ohhhh, Kuurrttt~," I said, coming for the second time in the past half-hour. I couldn't help but stare when my boyfriend started to lick the sticky white fluid from his fingers wantonly.

Kurt slowly pushed me down and licked and sucked my neck. He left a trail of hickeys down my back and down to my asshole. Kurt poured some lube onto his fingers slowly dipped his fingers into my quivering hole.

"Ohhhhhh! Don't stop! Ahhhhh," I moaned as he pushed another finger into my hole and scissoring. His fingers were absolutely wonderful. I couldn't feel my brain when he added a third finger and started to thrust his fingers in a beautiful way.

I moaned at the top of my lungs when he rubbed against my prostate. Every single thrust he arched his fingers to hit that special spot over and over again. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kurt! I need you in me now!" I panted. He slowly removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Kurt fumbled with a condom package and lubed up.

"You ready, Blaine?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes, yes Kurt!" I moaned. He slowly put the head into my ass and I bucked my hips up to meet with his. He was now fully sheathed inside of me and soon the slapping of skin on skin and moans and grunts that filled the room.

Every few thrusts he would hit my prostate just right and I would moan as loud as humanly possible. I could feel the coil in my stomach snap and I came furiously and I heard Kurt moan and I could tell he was over the edge as well.

He slowly pulled out of me and rolled onto his side. We basked in the afterglow of our escapades and I rolled circles on his pale chest.

"You know I love you so much Blaine, hon," Kurt whispered.

"I know, and I love you too," I replied.

* * *

><p><em>Not too good right? I AM a virgin so I expected it to be bad. Leave criticisms, but no flames please~<em>


End file.
